A regulator-mode laser diode (LD)-driving power supply disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has low ripple and noise and has good transient response, but produces large losses when stepping down the voltage of a constant voltage source and has low power conversion efficiency. Therefore, in recent years, to improve power conversion efficiency, switching-mode LD-driving power supplies have frequently been used.